Inkjet printing involves the release or ejection of printing fluid drops such as ink drops onto a print medium, such as paper. The ink drops bond with the paper to produce visual representations of text, images or other graphical content on the paper. In order to accurately produce the details of the printed content, nozzles in a print head accurately and selectively release multiple ink drops as the relative positioning between the print head and printing medium is precisely controlled. Over a period of time and use, the nozzles of the print head may develop defects and therefore cease to operate in a desired manner. As a result, print quality may be adversely affected.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.